dcfandomcom-20200222-history
New Fun Comics Vol 1 5
| Synopsis1 = While riding through the desert, Jack hears a woman's cry for help coming from an isolated shack. Choosing to investigate, he knocks on the shack's front door, but gets no response. Inside, two outlaws are holding a woman prisoner. Using his horse to create a diversion, Jack sneaks onto the roof and pounds on the door. The outlaws begin shooting immediately, thinking Jack is standing directly behind the door. After they run out of ammunition, Jack breaks down the door and takes the two outlaws prisoner, receiving the gratitude of their prisoner. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Villians: * | Synopsis3 = With Sandra in the clutches of two conspirators, Lothar and the secret agent attempt to pursue them. They commandeer a taxi and give chase. However, the taxi's engine overheats, and the conspirators get away with Sandra. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty * Zastia | Synopsis5 = Don and his friends are on their way to the midget city of Zetruria when they are attacked by the Women Riders of the Winged Death. Suddenly, a monster attacks everyone, but Don drives it away with his atomic energy gun. In gratitude, Zastia, captain of the Women Riders, offers to escort Don and his friends to Zetruria. As they near the city, Don discovers a giant footprint. The giant is not long in coming, and he seizes Don in an iron grip. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * | Synopsis6 = Captain Grim questions the wounded sailor from the dismasted vessel, who tells him that the vessel's crew disappeared on the Island of Missing Men. The wounded sailor further describes a giant gray bird with sharp claws, and how one sailor was found dead without any visible marks. Encountering another ship, Grim describes the situation to the other captain, who agrees to lend him three men and some weapons. Captain Grim's crew makes landfall on the Island. They make camp in a defensible spot and post a guard, but it is not long before the guard disappears--possibly the latest victim of the Death That Leaves No Mark. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Le Grand Villians: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Lefty * Slimsy | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * * Tapper Pete | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Ed * Jake | Appearing30 = Featured Characters: * Ur * Wur | Appearing31 = Featured Characters: * | Appearing33 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lorraine Lewis * Prince Kardos Villians: * | Appearing39 = Featured Characters: * Villians: * | Notes = * Published by National Allied Publications. | Trivia = | Recommended = * New Comics * More Fun Comics | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 1935 * Barry O'Neill appearances list * Sandra of the Secret Service appearances list * W.C. Brigham cover art gallery | Links = }}